


Have Not Saints Lips?

by Sangerin



Category: Sports Night
Genre: Episode Related, F/F, Female Friendship, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-20
Updated: 2009-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-04 18:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/32991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangerin/pseuds/Sangerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were friends, and there was nothing odd about holding hands and comforting each other, and if Dana's issues were trivial, Natalie's were not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have Not Saints Lips?

**Author's Note:**

> References to "Mary Pat Shelby" and related plot points.

Their fingers wove together. As Dana listened to Natalie talk about the emails she'd received after the Chris Patrick incident, she moved her thumb back and forth, stroking Natalie, hoping to calm her. Later she'd never be able to explain when she ended up holding both Natalie's hands, rather than just one, but they clung together hand in hand while they talked.

Sure, they'd had too much to drink. It was the end of March Madness and the entire team was exhausted from days in the studio. Dana had been heard to say that she never wanted to see a basketball again. No one believed her, because they heard her say it almost every March, and by mid-April she was usually bullying people into pick-up games on the weekend.

But they were friends, and there was nothing odd about holding hands and comforting each other, and if Dana's issues were trivial, Natalie's were not. Natalie needed the comfort, Dana believed. Natalie needed the reassurance of touch, of _safe_ touch on the wrist Chris had bruised; because no matter how long ago that had happened, Dana knew it was close to the surface for Natalie. It was close to the surface for Dana, too; still feeling guilty for sending Natalie to do the pre-interview in the first place.

And that's when Natalie ended up comforting Dana, disentangling one hand to raise it to Dana's face, cupping Dana's jaw in her hand, letting her fingers stroke Dana's cheek.

'Stop blaming yourself,' Natalie said.

'I can't,' replied Dana, and squeezed Natalie's hand harder.

'Yes, you can,' insisted Natalie, and then leaned forward. She paused for just a moment, studying Dana's face, and then she leaned in again, meeting Dana's lips with her own.

The kiss was sweet and gentle. Throughout the kiss, they never let go hands. Their fingers were still tangled together, and when they broke the kiss, and Natalie began to look nervous, Dana lifted Natalie's hand to her lips and kissed that. The nervousness faded from Natalie's eyes, and Dana leaned forward again. Despite the fact that there was no one else around, she whispered close to Natalie's ear, 'We're always okay.'

Natalie nodded, and they kept holding hands as they talked, until they fell asleep together on Dana's office sofa and slept through until morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Romeo: If I profane with my unworthiest hand  
> This holy shrine, the gentler sin is this:  
> My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand  
> To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss.
> 
> Juliet: Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much,  
> Which mannerly devotion shows in this.  
> For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch,  
> And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss.
> 
> Romeo: Have not saints lips, and holy palmers, too?
> 
> Juliet: Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer.
> 
> Romeo: O then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do:  
> They pray; grant thou, lest faith turn to despair.
> 
> Juliet: Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake.
> 
> Romeo: Then move not while my prayers' effect I take.
> 
> William Shakespeare, _Romeo and Juliet_, I:v


End file.
